the day flippy goes back
by hardinkphilly
Summary: flippy goes back to the war
1. Chapter 1

in a fancy looking trailer in the trailer park flippy just sat there staring at a tv with static on it

after the other story he found out lumpy was the one driveing the car that hit flaky flippy killed lumpy lumpy and flaky both came back of course

but that caused flippy to get his psd back that was just his luck as soon as he sees the world good he hates life now

everyone treated him bad he also was picked on by a 3 way gang

cuddles leader of the 3 way gang because he likes picking on people

giggles part of the 3 way gang because she does not want cuddles to break up with her

toothy part of the 3 way gang because he does not want cuddles to stop being friends with him

lumpy despite being flippy neighbor he avoiding flippy for obivous reasons

petunia keeps hideing to avoided dieing

handy is the only friend of flippy because they are treated the same way

sniffles has been aware of his psd all the time tried to cure it but filppy wont allow it

pop is not letting cub near him

cub is not alowed to see him

flaky is not dating him any more and runs away from him

the mole does not know of flippy because he is blind

disco bear is never around him and when ever he is he dances to horror songs

nutty is hideing in a bomb shelter with his candy

russell goes away to avoid him

lifty never robs his house anymore

shifty never robs his house any more

mime plays dead when he is around

cro marmot can not do anything because he is frozen

splendid never met him

lammy never met him

flippy what is life ? im going outside

he left his trailer and just sat there on the steps

the three way gang came up

cuddles look who it is mister psd just go back to your war

giggles yes just commit suicide

toothy your just stupid

flippy starts tearing up

cuddles your gonna cry ha ! baby !

flippy punched cuddles in the face and cuddles twisted his nipples

flippy YOU LITTLE ...

he saw the whole town watching

flippy started to flip out but ran back inside

he looked in the mirror he saw evil he ran to a picture of his sarge in the war

flippy what should i do ?

TO BE COUNTIED


	2. Chapter 2

the sarge came out of the picture

sarge get some friends get togther with flaky join the war to get rid of your psd and give cuddles a lesson

flippy yes ! ill join the war

some place

flippy hey flaky

flaky AHHHHHHHHH ! stay away

flippy girl i love you

flaky ran away

at the place where the bus picks people up

flippy ill win for sarge

cuddles well well well its mister psd

flippy what do you want

cuddles to get pay back

cuddles punched him in the face

flippy get out of here

cuddles make me

flippy I SAID GET OUT OF HER YOU DUMB RABBIT

cuddles left

flippy im going to war


	3. Chapter 3

flippy woke up

sarge your first fight ok you will all sneak up on tiger general and kill him

flippy i have not done this in a while

tiger genral heard something

tg GUARDS !

flippy was shot in the leg he turned into evil

evil everyone shall die !every enime had died

tg not bad !


	4. Chapter 4

it had been 9 months in the war

evil flippy had won the war for them

flippy im back

nobody was there they were watching cuddles show off his tattoos

flippy hey everyone i lost my psd

cuddles ya right !

he threw glass

flippy see !

flaky we can go out again

flippy yes !

everyone even toothy and giggles started to admire him

cuddles whatever losers go ahead and watch him im the smartest one flippy is a stupid ugly fat nobody

disco bear oh snap !

flippy then why is everyone admireing me not you

cuddles YOU ARE SO SMUG YOU STUPID BEAR YOU THINK THIS TOWN COULD NEVER GET BY WITHOUT YOU HUH ?

flippy NO BUT YOU THINK YOU ARE SO COOL YOU ARE THE WORLDS ANTI CHRIST YOU DUMB BUNNY !

cuddles DONT TRY ME DUMMY YOU HAVE BEEN THE CENTER OF THE ATTENTION SINCE YOU CAME TO THIS TOWN ITS MY TURN

flippy YOU ARE SO JEALO... jealous oh ! dude i never meant to steal your life i just wanted to have a good life

cuddles BUT YOU DID SO IM GONNA BEAT YOU UP

flippy you wont win

cuddles lets go

flippy lands a right cross cuddles fell down flippy gets 2 left jabs to cuddles face cuddles finally responded with a right punch

cuddles keeps punching him flippy punched him then slammed his face in glass makeing cuddles bleed then flippy keeps beeting him up

cuddles got punched in the face so hard he died and when he came bac got exiled to a other town

flippy the worlds hero


End file.
